


What's Your Favourite Colour?

by deerskull_writes



Category: Romantically Apocalyptic
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Fluff, Other, Save the world au, like so much fluff, pilot is son boy, the snippy has fallen in love with zee captain!, you are going to weep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:46:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25777618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deerskull_writes/pseuds/deerskull_writes
Summary: “Oi, Charles. What’s your favourite colour?”Snippy blinks. As he looks across at his coworkers, it’s clear that he’s missed some kind of conversation. “Uh. . . I don’t know. I don’t really have one.” He says while sticking the end of his shovel into the dirt so he can lean on it, frowning lightly. “Let me think about it.”(Save The World AU by L_is_tired!!)
Relationships: Zee Captain/Charles Snippy | Sniper
Kudos: 11





	What's Your Favourite Colour?

“Oi, Charles. What’s your favourite colour?”

Snippy blinks. As he looks across at his coworkers, it’s clear that he’s missed some kind of conversation. “Uh. . . I don’t know. I don’t really have one.” He says while sticking the end of his shovel into the dirt so he can lean on it, frowning lightly.

“Aw, c’mon. Everyone does! And you have to explain it too, can’t just give us somethin’ and make us wonder why. Mine’s green, ‘cus I used to have a pet frog as a kid, and it’s just a nice colour, y’know?” One of them continues, then points at the other. “Robin’s is black ‘cus it’s edgy.”

The statement is followed by a short but joking outburst from his other coworker, denying that as the real reason behind it, ending up making all three of them laugh.

Snippy shakes his head. “I don’t know.” He repeats, adjusting the goggles resting on his head a little. “Let me think about it.”

~

“A **red** scarf?” Snippy frowns, looking up at Captain as zee carefully drapes the item around his neck. “I don’t think red’s my colour. I’m more. . . blue and monochrome, really.” He frowns a little more, realising just how much of his clothing is either blue, black, white or grey.

“Nonsense!! You need a splash of bright colour to offset all your sad blues!” Zee proclaims, setting zeer hands on his shoulders. “And a particularly red scarf would suit you very well in this terribly cold weather, you know.” The little smile on zeer mask looks almost coy in this light, which may or may not be helping things.

“Ah. . . you think so?” He’s pretty sure that his face is starting to match the colour of the scarf now, trying to hide it by sinking down into the fabric. There is an odd familiarity he’s getting about the scarf, he realises as he raises a hand to touch it, checking the texture.

“I _know_ so.” Captain gets that glint in zeer goggles, the one zee always gets when zee Knows something that zee really shouldn’t, but knows it anyway. He trusts Captain’s knowledge, and he’ll admit that it is getting colder. . .

“Alright, I’ll get it then.”

~

Being the partner of the child of the Good Directorate’s most important Admin has its perks, he thinks as he’s led into the small wooded clearing, looking around in wonder at all the soft **orange** and **yellow** lights strung throughout the branches. Usually, the areas of the Dead Zone that were being recultivated were off-limits to the public until they were deemed safe, and he knew this part was being cleared for public access tomorrow. Captain must have pulled a few little strings to allow them early access the evening before to set all this up.

Snippy’s too caught up in how simple yet breathtakingly beautiful this all is to realise what else had been set up for them until Captain gently squeezes his hand, grandly gesturing at the picnic basket set up on a blanket right in the middle of the clearing. He’s stunned, to say the least, uttering a soft laugh of disbelief.

“You did all this. . . for me?” He asks, holding onto zeer hand tight to stop himself from getting too emotional about how sweet this all is.

“OF COURSE!! I only make the bestest things for my Mr Snippy!!” Captain declares, leading him to sit down with zeer on the blanket. Though once down, zee becomes a little quieter, poking zeer index fingers together a little. “. . . Do you like it?”

He can’t even begin to describe the sheer emotion he’s feeling right now, let alone answer zee’s question, so instead he opts to lean against zeer shoulder, hiding his face in it. “I love it.” Snippy mumbles out as soon as he finds his words, smiling just as brightly as the little lights around them.

~

“What’s those?” Pilot asks, tilting his head and pointing at the ceramic pots in Snippy’s arms, dragging out the “o” in “those”.

“Oh, hey Pi. Just some plants.” He explains as he puts the pots down on the kitchen counter, shedding his jacket and throwing it over a chair. “Someone accidentally ordered way too many for the section we’re working on, so I was allowed to bring some home.”

Pilot peers over, gently tapping his hands on the counter as he checks out the plants, gasping quite dramatically. “They’re **green**!!” Then, he frowns, looking to Snippy instead. “Plants are s-supposed to be of **_very_** many colours. . . aren’t they?”

“These ones are only little, they haven’t grown up yet. Like you!” He smiles, gently tussling Pilot’s blond hair and gaining a squeak of protest from him, ending up laughing as he gently bats his hand away.

“What kinds of plants are them? Flowers? Flowers are very nice, very many colours-- Captain knows many things about the flowers and plants and things! Zee tells me all ab **_ou_ **t the things!!”

“Yeah, zee does know a lot. These are herbs and vegetables though bud, I’ll be putting them out into the garden when they’re big enough.” When Pilot gives him an inquisitive head tilt, he continues. “We have, uh. . . chili, mint, parsley and tomatoes. They’re gonna stay green for a while, until the chili and tomatoes ripen up.”

Pilot nods sagely at this. “Green is a g-good colour. Captain says that it is a moist creative colour! Additionally, it can be used to colour many, **_many_ **things. . . AND, it is my most favouritest one!”

“Oh yeah? That’s pretty good, then. Can you help me carry these over there? They’ll do better in the sunlight.” He gestures over to a window overlooking the backyard, sliding two of the pots towards him a little.

Pilot hums in thought. “Only if I get to tell you _why_ I like green!” With a soft laugh, Snippy nods, and Pilot’s face lights up in delight. He carefully takes the two pots handed to him, following after Snippy. “Green is a very good colour, many many old aeroplanes were made green to use as camo’ed-flage! That means, _n-n-no one_ else could see you if they were looking down at you-- but! No colour scheme fits every situation, so. . .”

Snippy can only smile as he listens to Pilot rattle off facts and trivia, feeling awfully proud of the recovering DEX. Once upon a time, he could barely speak, let alone speak so much as this. He supposes that it was the efforts of all three of them to help him get back to this point, but, still. He’s as proud as a parental figure could be.

~

“Snippy?”

He answers with an inquisitive hum, bodily turning from the side of the bed where he had been checking his phone to look at Captain, frowning lightly as his face is immediately cupped gently by zeer hands. “Hey, Cap.” He says, attempting to place the look of the little glint in zeer goggles while in his fuzzy, still a little half-asleep state.

“You are very pretty, you know.” Zee hums softly, gently swinging zeer legs in the air.

He knows exactly where this is going, resisting the urge to roll his eyes as he curls his arms around zeer, pulling Captain just a bit closer. “Oh yeah?”

“Yes!! You have a most pretty-ful face, even if it is a little scratchy sometimes-”

“Hey, at least I remember to shave before it gets too bad.”

“-AND the most fluffy soft hair-”  
  


“Only right after I wash it.”

“- _AND_ . . . zee most wonderful **blue** eyes. As deep and mysterious as the sea, as bright and infinite as the sky above. Shining so bright and full of life, but also haunted by the. . . many, many things that have and have not happened to you.” The look in zeer goggles has a slightly sadder tone to it now, though it brightens a bit as Snippy gently cups zeer face in return, his expression gentle and understanding.

This happens sometimes, though he doesn’t mind. Both of them were victims of things that could have been and should have been and never would ever have been, in dreams and memories that technically never happened, and sometimes simple moments can simply descale into a tangle of awful feelings. They help each other out, and that is just one of the many things that he’s thankful for.

“Yeah, maybe I do. But you know what’s cooler? **Purple** eyes, like what you have.”

Captain pauses for a moment, then speaks in a tone that suggests that zee’s frowning a little in confusion. “I don’t have eyes, you boob, they’re goggles!”

“Same difference. In any case, you’re just as pretty. Maybe even more. And stylish! And, absolutely wonderful. And your eyes-” When Captain goes to protest, Snippy uses one of zee’s own tricks against zeer, gently putting a finger against zeer mask as if he was shushing zeer. Surprisingly, it works. “-your eyes tell a story of their own too. Similarly infinite, though different. If mine are like the sky, then yours are the stars far above that, shining so brightly in the dark. A beacon of light for all those lost. Though, so much deeper, so much more mysterious, and hiding oh so many things, and showing far more too.”

When Captain sniffles a little, he thinks that he’s gone too far, but then zee hugs him tight and leans forward to press their foreheads together, and he realises that he’s done just right. He holds zeer close in return, waiting for all the time zee needs.

“Is this what I get for falling in love with a writer?” Zee jokes eventually, making them both laugh softly. “I suppose I can’t argue with _ma chérie_ , hm?”

“Nah. Does this mean you’ve finally accepted that you’re better than me?” Snippy grins, knowing exactly what he’s doing.

There’s a pause, then Captain sits up suddenly, giving him a soft but accusatory glare. “ _NEIN_!! You take that back, you are the bestest one around here mister!!”

He laughs, only to yelp as zee sweeps him up into zeer arms, pressing several little kisses to his reddening face. He protests, of course, though is only met with more kisses and compliments. 

Another win for Captain, it seems, though he’s determined to one day have the final say in who really is the best. Of course, they both know that their love isn’t a competition - but, really, where’s the fun in that?

~

“You know what?” Snippy eventually says, bringing the attention of his coworkers back to him. “I can’t choose just one colour. All of them are kind of special to me.”

“Aww, that’s sweet!”

“Indecisive bastard.”

The three of them immediately break into laughter at that, not even stopping when someone from the other section shouts across at them to stop messing around and get back to work. Given time, they all dwindle down to little giggles and chuckles and eventually back down to silence, picking up their equipment again and working as told to. 

Though, the smile on Snippy’s face remains for a long while, more for the memories he had forged and remembered more than the typical workplace humour. What is his favourite colour? Well, when his life is now so full of it, as opposed to a couple years ago when it was all the same mind-numbing blacks and whites and splashes of blue taunting him from every angle, it’s difficult for him to choose just one that he loves the most.


End file.
